Raison et sentiments
by Snow-Gold
Summary: Éloise avait quitté Misèreville depuis plusieurs années déja. Mais à son retour, elle doit faire face aux sentiments qu'elle y avait laissé.


Éloïse s'était réveillée un matin avec l'incontrôlable envie de partir. Elle avait regardé par la fenêtre de son salon et détesté tout ce qu'elle y avait vu.

Aussi alla-t-elle porté sa démission – plutôt brusquement et sortant Lucius du lit – à son employeur et renvoya-t-elle son assistant avant de quitter Misèreville pour s'installer chez sa tante Rose Pompon, sans un regard en arrière. Sans un adieu. Pas même pour Jimmy et Bizzy, ses deux meilleurs (et seuls) amis. Après tout, ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'une incroyable capacité à oublier son existence en quelques secondes à peine.

Sa tatie l'accueillit à bras ouvert et Éloïse passa quelques heureuses années à faire le mal dans une nouvelle ville, oubliant parfois jusqu'à l'existence de Jimmy, se guérissant ainsi de sa stupide inclinaison pour lui.

Cependant, un jour sa tante favorite vint à se marier, et Éloïse jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de retrouver sa maison.

Tout d'abord, elle trouva la ville différente, changée, mais elle se reprit bien vite. C'était les mêmes bâtiments, les mêmes visages qu'elle retrouvait.

«Ce n'est pas Misèreville qui a changé, se dit-elle, c'est moi…»

Mais toute cette nostalgie s'effaça lorsqu'elle retrouva sa maison. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était à sa place. Enfin, il y avait bien quelque chose de changé : la poussière. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière, à un point tel que le génie pouvait tout juste respirer.

Vite! Elle fonça à son labo – tout aussi poussiéreux – et se mit à farfouiller dans tout son bric à braque. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : l'une de ses vieilles inventions défectueuses, une qui pouvait bien l'aider à se débarrasser de ces dunes de poussière. Elle bricola un peu, enleva un truc ici, ajoutant un machin là et fut finalement satisfaite : DoublÉloïse semblait comme neuve! Aussitôt, l'androïde se mit au travail et en moins de deux, la maison était propre comme un sou neuf!

Éloïse se congratula et envoya son double faire quelques courses (il n'y avait plus rien à manger et elle manquait de matériel pour ses inventions démoniaques). Une fois seule, elle décida de vider ses valises et de remettre ses effets à leur place. À peine avait-elle commencé qu'on frappa à la porte. Une longue suite de coups rapides et bruyants, bientôt suivit de la sonnette qui carillonnait encore et encore et encore.

Furieuse, elle descendit pour aller ouvrir, se disant qu'il y avait (encore) un problème avec son invention stupide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir une tornade blonde qu'on lui sautait au cou.

-Éloïse! Éloïse! Éloïse!

Elle sentit, bien malgré elle, son cœur battre plus fort.

-Jimmy? S'enquit-elle.

-Tu es revenue! Claironna l'intéressé. Tu es revenue! J'ai vue DoublÉloïse devant chez moi et j'ai su que tu étais revenue!

Puis il la lâcha et sa joie retomba brusquement.

-Mais où étais-tu? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux. Bizzy et moi avons pourtant fouillé tout Misèreville…

-Chez ma tante Rose Pompon, expliqua Éloïse, dépassée par leur manque d'ingéniosité. Tu te souviens d'elle?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Hum… La femme effrayante qui donnait l'impression de t'avoir enlevé dans une prison rose avec laquelle on a arrangé un rendez-vous avec Lulu? Euh… Non. Ça ne me dis rien du tout!

La scientifique soupira, découragée. Comment avait-elle pu l'aimer? Il était si différent d'elle : immature, gentil, souriant, exubérant, énervé autant qu'énervant…

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus loin car il lui sauta à nouveau au cou.

-Je suis si content que tu sois de retour Éloïse! S'écria-t-il.

Il fut un temps où la jeune femme aurait été prête à tuer pour l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles, pour sentir son corps si près du sien. Mais tous ces sentiments s'étaient évanouis, ne laissant place qu'à de l'amertume en pensant au temps qu'elle avait gaspillé sur lui. Son cœur pourtant, ne semblait pas du même avis. Il s'était emballé à la simple vue du blondinet, tambourinait, sautait, gambadait même dans sa cage thoracique, au rythme d'une romantique ballade imaginaire. Il ne cessait de scander «Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy!» Mais c'était là le plus grand changement qui s'était opéré chez notre héroïne : sa tête parlait plus fort que son cœur désormais. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement qu'elle l'écoutait plus. Autrefois, elle l'avait laissé prendre toutes les décisions, laissant son cerveau dans l'ombre. Et désormais, les rôles étaient inversés.

Aussi repoussa-t-elle Jimmy, qui ne se départit en rien de sa bonne humeur.

-Allons chercher Bizzy! Lança-t-il. Il sera ravi de te revoir!

-Non, ça ne me dis rien…

Jimmy et Éloïse était arrivé chez Bizzy depuis un moment déjà, mais ce dernier ne reconnaissait toujours pas son ancienne meilleure amie. Saphy était là aussi, mangeant du yaourt dans un coin sans dire un mot.

-Allez Bizzy! Tu dois bien te souvenir d'Éloïse! Grogna Jimmy. C'est notre amie, É-lo-i-se!

Et il raconta une énième anecdote, celle-ci mettant en scène une armée de mignon petit panda.

-Nah, lâcha Bizzy. Toujours rien.

Éloïse se frappa la tête avec le plat de sa main et Jimmy entreprit de raconter un autre de ses souvenirs.

-Laisse tombé Jimmy, râla la jeune femme en tirant son ami par la manche. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps avec Bizzy J. l'Atroce de toute façon.

Le jeune homme semblait tout piteux.

-Mais… mais… mais…. Bégaya-t-il.

Il ne trouva jamais les mots pour finir sa phrase.

-Et tant qu'à y être, Jimmy, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir le perdre avec toi non plus.

Jimmy s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la route, les larmes aux yeux, et Éloïse poursuivit son chemin.

«Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy!» s'époumona le cœur d'Éloïse.

Elle tenta de l'ignorer.

«JIMMY!» hurla-t-il.

Éloïse fit demi-tour et prit la main de son ami.

-Tu viens, j'ai une invention à tester et j'ai besoin de toi.

Au fond, elle n'y pouvait rien. Malgré tout ce que sa tête pouvait en penser, Éloïse avait _réellement_ besoin de lui.


End file.
